Always and forever
by Hashigami
Summary: Its Mellos birthday today and its Matts job to give the best gift ever. With some help in the end. Short MxM fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story were supposed to upload yesterday but I didn't have time so it have to be today instead.**_  
_**I own nothing and such but please if you enjoy this fanfic, read my other ones. Happy late birthday, Mello**_

_**Read and Review!**_

* * *

The wind blew hard, as if it was trying to blow the orphan away, making the snowflakes blow around like a tornado and the windows to shake with fear. Apparently the tornado was named Sofia or something. But it wasn't the tornado Sofia that woke Matt up, no. The tornado that woke Matt up was thousand times worse. It was the tornado Mello. Even worse, it was the tornado Mello-that-has-his-birthday-today and it was horrible.

You probably have all seen the kind of teenage girls movies were the girl wakes up screaming that it's her birthday, as if expecting anyone to actually give a shit. Well, Mello was like that. Except that with him you cared, bought him the nicest gift that cost so much that you were forced to survive on your old Mario Cart for a year without any new games just for a perfect gifts to give to him. And you found it, in a jewelry store. Yeah, you knew that Mello would be too proud to accept the jewelry without an argument but it was so perfect. The crucifix was black with onyx around it with some silver details and a pair of angel wings in the back.  
At least if your name was Matt.

Matt rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was some hours since he got brutally tortured by the sudden wake up (At 9! And he was up long and played the day before!) And he was still dead tired. "It's my birthday today! I am 13 years old now!" Matt thought his ears was going to be permanently damaged (if it wasn't already..)! "Yeah, I know. You have been telling me 42 times already." He said and took a bite of his sandwich and looked at his best friend, who apparently tried to break the char with his jumping up and down. "You will get your present when we get back to the room." He could see Mello smile widely and that made his heart melt as he swallowed the last bite and followed Mello out of the cafeteria with wide steps.

He followed the jumping Mello inside their shared bedroom (painted black because it was Mellos favorite color) and took out the present and gave it to Mello. Mello took the box and opened it and then suddenly stopped dead. Matt froze, did Mello hate it? Mello took the crucifix in his hand and just stared at it before he opened his mouth, "It's beautiful.." he gasped before taking it up and putting it on his neck and smiled towards Matt before giving him a big hug that made Matt smile. "What's that?"

Mello pointed to a gift that laid on top of a drawer. "I-I don't know!" Matt answered truthfully. Mello went up and picked the gift and started unwrapping it as Matt went up behind him, as curious as the blond. It was a box, and in the box it was a note written in black ink, 'LOOK UP' it simply stood, making both of the friends to look up. They were standing under mistletoe! Mello turned around and looked at Matt. "Do you know what happens if two people stand under the mistletoe together?" Matt swallowed and nodded. Mello looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes and his blond hair looked like it was made of gold and then suddenly looked at Matts lips and started to get closer with his own. Matt swallowed before also leaning closer. And then their lips touched.

Mellos lips were so soft and he could feel a small taste of chocolate. And they just stood there, kissing and kissing, never wanting the feeling to end. But it did, they both turned away with a blush. "I love you Mello!" At first Matt wondered were the words came from and it took some seconds to realize that the voice were his own and he bit his lip and looked down. Soon he could feel arms around himself and lips again on his own. "I love you too, my Matty."

If they would have looked closely at the mistletoe they would have seen the small note hanging from it, written in black ink. 'Matt can thank me later by sending me 1000 dices. Don't ask why. Have a nice day' but they didn't, that day they just sat there, talking laughing, smiling, together.  
Always and Forever.


	2. I will delete this when Im better, sorry

I know that it is against the rules to post a chapter that isn't a chapter but I need to get this told.

Dear 'Guest', that post me a review. I do not know how you wished me to take your review but I took it very badly. I have had it hard to write or some months and have been very down for this last couple of day. Today was no execption.

I talked some to my gf and actually started to feel better after days of feeling down. Then your review came.

Your review was just what I had made wrong (My OOC Near). I wrote 'dices' because if you look at my page you will see that I am from Sweden and 15. I can't write perfect english. I always write wrong and I can't use ' if my life so depended on it. I am sorry that my fanfic did not come out as you liked.

For your next review you should try to write something good too, because right now I feel like never ever write anything again.  
I am sorry if this is not the way you wished me to take it but it was so I did.

Have a nice day.


End file.
